


Каждый хочет быть котом (потому что только кот знает, где его место)

by double_knot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_knot/pseuds/double_knot
Summary: Чанёль считает, что его жизнь была бы лучше, будь он котом.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everybody wants to be a Cat (Because the Cat’s the only Cat who knows where it’s at)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/246097) by cairistiona. 



Когда-то Пак Чанёль был счастлив. У него была любимая семья, верные друзья и отличная работа.   
А сейчас у него ничего не было.  
После смерти родителей Чанёля поглотила депрессия. Друзья не смогли помочь. Он потерял работу, дом, и, в итоге, оказался на улице в ободранной рабочей спецодежде; именно в ней он был, когда имущество конфисковали, а его выставили за дверь. В исключительные дни Чанёлю удавалось поесть дважды, но обычно было удачей выклянчить монет хотя бы на буханку хлеба. Которая обычно не доживала до утра.   
Поначалу было очень тяжело жить на улице, правда, со временем его навыки улучшились. Но не мог же он жить так вечно, однажды он умрёт, и никто по нему скучать не будет.   
И Чанёль ничего не мог сделать с этим. Хостелы были полностью заполнены. Не было возможности получить работу, потому что негде было помыться и достать свежий костюм для интервью. У него не было ни единого шанса.   
И вот однажды в их краях появился Волшебник.   
Он обошёл всех бездомных в округе. Чанёль не сильно много общался с такими же бедолагами, но в итоге слухи дошли и до него. Старик действительно умел колдовать и приносил удачу всем бездомным.   
Чанёль был последним, к кому наведался Волшебник. Он носил высокий цилиндр и в глазах голодного Чанёля выглядел как божество.  
− Милый мальчик, − сказал старик с явным акцентом, но на понятном корейском.. − Я пришёл, чтобы осчастливить тебя. Я исполню одно твоё желание. Одно из самых заветных.   
Чанёль желал многого. Еды, денег, крыши над головой, _любви_. Он хотел вернуть родителей и друзей, но интуитивно знал, что это не поможет. Он был сломлен внутри, не уверен, что сможет сохранить то, чего желает. И не хотел тратить возможность понапрасну.  
Он задумался о своём детстве, о любимой и доброй семье. У него был маленький щенок, девочка, которую звали Инхён. Она умерла задолго до родителей Чанёля, в возрасте пятнадцати лет. У неё была счастливая и полная жизнь, и Чанёлю нравилось играть с ней.   
Собаки во многом зависят от хозяев, в отличие от котов. Коты хорошо адаптируются и выживают, полагаясь на себя в течение долгого времени. У Чанёля не было возможности завести кота из-за аллергии, но они всегда ему нравились. И другие люди тоже любят котов.   
− Можешь меня превратить во что-то другое? − прошептал Чанёль сиплым из-за постоянного молчания голосом.   
− В другого человека? − спросил Волшебник.   
− Нет, − ответил Чанёль. − В кота.   
Волшебник был явно шокирован его просьбой.  
− Да, − последовал краткий ответ. Он протянул руку и мягко коснулся щеки Чанёля. − Ложись спать, дитя, и на следующее утро всё будет хорошо.   
На Чанёля неожиданно накатила странная усталость, несмотря на недавнее пробуждение, и он немедля уснул. 

 

Проснувшись поутру, Чанёль чувствовал себя иначе, и это было не только внутреннее ощущение. Его тело воспринималось иначе. Чанёль всегда был высоким, больше шести футов, даже долговязым, с очень длинными конечностями.   
И сейчас казалось, что всё по-другому. Он чувствовал себя… маленьким. Маленьким и тёплым, теплее, чем его одежда.   
Когда он открыл глаза, картонка лежала рядом с ним, будто ночью её отпихнули подальше. Но она выглядела… другой. Больше, чем обычно. Чанёль протянул руку, чтобы коснуться её, и обнаружил, что его рука на самом деле - пушистая лапа.   
Шокированный Чанёль принялся изучать себя. У него было четыре лапы и множество подушечек на каждой из них. Его разум был несколько затуманен, но, кажется, он насчитал их восемь.   
Коснувшись лапой головы, он почувствовал усы и уши на непривычных местах, а ещё обнаружил хвост − длинный и пушистый. Он подумал, что хвост будет раздражать из-за длинной шерсти, наверняка начнёт мешаться. Легко представить, насколько длинношерстым котам неудобно жить на грязной улице.   
Волшебник был настоящим, и Чанёль-таки превратился в кота.   
И Чанёлю это понравилось. Он был уверен, что о нём позаботятся, потому что он кот. Это грустно, но Чанёль просто был реалистом. Он знал, что как человек не достоин любви.  
Может, жизнь кота пойдёт ему на пользу. 

 

Чанёль начал исследовать окружающую его среду в новой форме кота. Он должен был привыкнуть ходить на лапах, что было довольно сложно с человеческим разумом. Сначала он двигался как младенец: переставлял передние лапы одновременно, а задние просто волочил позади. Едва он приноровился шевелить ими по отдельности, как при попытке двигать ими с разной скоростью упал на землю.   
− Ма, посмотри, − сказал маленький мальчик. Он выглядел громадным для Чанёля, который неожиданно осознал, насколько он мал. − Этот котёнок не умеет ходить.   
Чанёль протестующе мяукнул, потому что это было тяжело. Мальчик был доволен, что Чанёль его заметил, и потянулся было погладить, как его одёрнула мать, которая казалась возвышающимся гигантом.  
− Наверняка у него полно блох, − сказала она. − И он может тебя укусить.   
Чанёль вовсе не собирался кусаться. И у него не было блох. Чанёль неуклюже сел, вытянув задние лапы вперед, а передние поставил между ними, и жалобно заурчал. Это было нечестно. Он даже не мог протестовать!  
− Но он милый!   
Чанёль улыбнулся, ну, или по крайней мере попытался. Его не называли _милым_ с двенадцати лет, когда бабушка ворковала над его детским личиком. И от этого ему стало намного лучше.   
− И он меня понимает! − продолжил мальчик.  
− Не глупи, − ответила мама. − Коты не понимают людей. В любом случае, пошли, не то мы опоздаем.  
Они поспешили прочь, а Чанёль проводил их улыбкой.   
Он определённо мог бы полюбить это.

 

Жизнь кота оказалась намного сложнее, чем он представлял.  
Теперь он ненавидел дождь ещё больше, чем когда был человеком. Нелюбовь к дождю была заложена в кошачьей ДНК, и едва начинало лить, он бежал в ближайшее укрытие, будь то мусорка или машина.   
Он жил в постоянном страхе быть сбитым машиной, потому что, даже используя переходы, его не всегда пропускали. Людям вообще казалось странным, что кот использует пешеходный переход.   
Добывать еду в обличии кота было так же непросто, как и будучи человеком, и он даже не мог воспользоваться деньгами. У него не было возможности сходить в ближайший магазин и _купить_ еду. К тому же, хлеб не был полезным для котов, даже ему это было известно. А ещё он не умел охотиться. Однажды, завидев бегущую по улице прямо ему навстречу мышь, он бросился на неё в попытке съесть, но та всё равно удрала, несмотря на все попытки догнать. Это было отнюдь не смешно.   
Обычно он шарился по мусорке в поисках объедков, как в прежние времена, и ненавидел себя за это.  
Единственным утешением было отсутствие блох. Если честно, это стало бы последней каплей. 

 

Спустя недели он стал гораздо смелее. Он начал забираться в открытые окна домов по ночам, когда все спали. Если хозяева оставляли грязную посуду, он слизывал остатки еды. Если на полу были крошки, его нос обязательно обнаруживал это. Если в доме были животные, он помогал разделаться с их едой.   
И всё было отлично, пока однажды его не поймал пёс, мелкое, тявкающее нечто, которое в прежние времена Чанёль с лёгкостью бы отодвинул от себя ногой. Однако в кошачьей форме он был в два раза легче этой собаки, если не больше.  
Пёс загавкал, и Чанёль замяукал, умоляя его отпустить. Но тот лишь продолжал лаять, пока в кухню не забежала девочка.   
− Фу, Билли, − зашипела она. − Ты разбудишь папочку.   
Он не умолкал, пока девочка не оттащила его за ошейник, и тогда Чанёля заметили.  
− Котик! − воскликнула она и бросилась к нему.   
Из-за страха реакция бежать дала сбой, и он просто замер с широко раскрытыми глазами. Его подхватили на руки и крепко прижали к себе.   
И Чанёль позволил себя обнимать, впервые спустя столько лет почувствовав любовь.  
Девочка скормила ему немного собачьих сухариков и дала воды. После чего опять взяла на руки и отнесла к себе в кровать, пёс семенил за ними. Кажется, он решил, что раз уж хозяйке понравился кот, то всё нормально, поэтому запрыгнул следом на кровать и свернулся рядом с Чанёлем, даря тепло.  
Чанёль улыбнулся, мурлыкнул и уснул. 

 

Все было в порядке целую неделю, в течение которой он с удобством ел и жил. Отец девочки почти игнорировал его или странно выпячивал подбородок, когда замечал. Так длилось до тех пор, пока мама не вернулась оттуда, где была.  
− Ханыль! − крикнула она, когда увидела его играющим с Билли, который оказался невероятно послушным псом, стоило с ним немного пообщаться. Он был счастлив от того, что Чанёль катается на его спине. − Откуда появился котёнок?  
Ханыль рассказала, как нашла Чанёля. Она подняла его на руки и прижала к груди, и его задние лапы висели в воздухе.  
− Мы можем оставить его?  
− Нет, Ханыль, − ответила мама. − Наверняка он просто потерялся. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы другая девочка плакала от того, что скучает по своему котику, правда?  
Ханыль покачала головой.  
− Прости, котик, − прошептала она в пушистую голову Чанёля. − Надеюсь, ты найдёшь свою хозяйку. − Чанёль замяукал, потому что _она_ была его хозяйкой, но, кажется, это было воспринято как прощание. − Пока-пока.  
Затем она передала Чанёля в руки матери, которая отнесла его за дом, и когда Ханыль отвернулась, вышвырнула прочь.   
− У грязного кота наверняка куча блох, − сказала она, глядя как Чанёль неуклюже летит в воздухе.  
Чанёлю удалось включить кошачьи инстинкты и вывернуться в воздухе так, чтобы приземлиться на четыре лапы. Едва оказавшись на земле, он побежал прочь, не желая больше провоцировать эту злую женщину. 

 

После этого у него _действительно_ завелись блохи. Блохи − зло. Они доставляли неудобства, кусали, он не мог пройти и нескольких шагов без того, чтобы почесаться или куснуть себя. В итоге он расцарапал и выдрал несколько клоков шерсти.  
Невероятно повезло, что его нашли и забрали в общество по борьбе с жестоким обращением с животными.  
Сначала его держали в изоляции и подходили только в странных пластиковых костюмах. Потом причесали и влили какие-то странно пахнущие капли на загривок, отчего шерсть была липкой ещё несколько дней. Медленно, но верно, блохи вывелись, и спустя неделю Чанёль был в порядке.   
После этого его забрали в чистую лабораторию, где все были одеты в белое. Неожиданно Чанёля охватил ужас, что случится нечто непоправимое. Он дёрнулся и попытался поцарапать человека, что держал его на руках.   
− Не переживай, − заверили его. − Через несколько часов ты будешь в порядке. Это для твоей же безопасности и блага.   
Это нисколько не облегчило ситуацию, но он ничего не мог сделать, потому что сначала ему сжали загривок, потом он почувствовал внезапный укол боли, а после…  
Чанёль проснулся.   
Он был разбужен болью в месте, где в человеческом обличье назвал бы «в самых нижних частях». В то время его состояние было всё ещё слишком вялым, чтобы немедля проверить, что с ним сделали. Спустя несколько часов ему стало лучше, он неуклюже сел и поднял одну лапу вверх, хвост откинул назад и взглянул между нижних лап.   
Его кастрировали.   
Чанёль печально мяукнул, потому что даже если он не собирался заводить котят, знать о том, что он _не может_ их сделать, было просто нечестно.  
Его мяв разделили остальные коты, что чувствовали ту же боль, и Чанёль улыбнулся по-кошачьи. По крайней мере, у него была хорошая компания. 

 

И всё же, Чанёлю нравилось в приюте для животных. Его кормили и поили каждый день. У него была удобная лежанка и игрушечная мышь, которая принадлежала лишь ему, вокруг которой он сворачивался клубком во время сна. Он играл с остальными котами, что присматривали за ним и следили, чтобы было чем заняться. Ещё он играл с волонтерами и работниками приюта, включая милого парня, который лучше всех в мире чесал его за ухом.   
Чанёль чувствовал, что решение превратиться в кота было правильным. Ему пришлось преодолеть множество трудностей, но это того стоило.   
Но он знал, что не может остаться в приюте среди сотен других котов, собак и других животных. И понимал, что никто его не любит потому, что это он. В нём не были заинтересованы как-то по-особенному. Ему просто было необходимо быть там, где он бы был единственным котом, который получал бы всю любовь и привязанность.  
Несколько людей проявили к нему интерес, но никто так и не забирал. Он мечтал о загородном доме с большим садом и двумя детьми, что играли бы с ним каждый день. Или о небольшом доме, где он мог бы спать перед камином или в тёплой кровати каждую ночь. Мечтал о том, чтобы его кто-то любил.   
И вот однажды пришёл молодой человек.  
На человеческий вкус Чанёля он был красивым. Правда, на голове была уродливая химия и вообще ужасный вкус в одежде, но у него были кошачьи черты и чудесная улыбка. И Чанёль интуитивно осознал, что хочет уйти именно с этим человеком.   
Молодой человек здоровался со всеми котами, пока искал того, кто ему нужен. Чанёль с нетерпением ждал своей очереди, пока парень шептал имя полосатой кошки парой клеток сверху. Её звали Талли, и она нравилась Чанёлю, потому что относилась к нему как к своему и устраивала банные сеансы вылизывания, но человек нравился Чанёлю значительно больше.   
Наконец-то наступил и его черед.   
− Меня зовут Чондэ, − прошептал он Чанёлю.   
_Чондэ_. Чанёль подумал, что это отличное имя. Он мяукнул в ответ: _“Я − Чанёль”_. Он прислонил голову ближе к двери клетки, чтобы уткнуться в красивые и длинные пальцы человека.  
Чондэ уловил желание Чанёля и, просунув пальцы сквозь прутья, почесал его за ухом. Необычайно громкое и счастливое ответное урчание удивило Джинхи, девушку, что привела Чондэ сюда.  
− Наверное, Вы ему очень нравитесь, − сказала она. − Он никогда раньше так не мурлыкал.   
Чондэ улыбнулся.  
− Он мне тоже нравится.   
Чанёль выдал наилучшую свою улыбку и чувствовал себя донельзя счастливым и удовлетворенным.   
Джинхи пробежалась по основным данным вроде приблизительного возраста (восемь месяцев) и времени в приюте (три месяца).   
− Он добродушный, поэтому можете не беспокоиться о стереотипах по поводу рыжих и злых котах. И, так как он кастрирован, с ним будет проще обращаться, − рассказала она. − Может, он даже не будет далеко убегать.   
_Не собираюсь я никуда убегать_ , подумал Чанёль, уставившись на Чондэ глазами полного счастья и желания − желания быть любимым и иметь настоящий дом. _Я хочу остаться с тобой._  
− Мне бы хотелось его забрать, − сказал Чондэ.  
И впервые за бесконечно долгое время Чанёль чувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым.


End file.
